Why do we fall in love?
by Devouringeyes
Summary: What happens when we put a crazy clueless Drifting swordsman with a beautiful intelligent summoner? Bad summery..pairings LxS RxK PxG
1. Hey just a little

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia and I never will!**

(_Authors Note: Okay so here's the beginning of this story. This story is taken place during their journey! The first chapter is very short, just kind of introducing some of the characters the plot ya know that kinda author…stuff. Um yeah ok well I hope you like this chapter!)_

Chapter 1: Hey just a little fluff!

Lloyd gazed up at the Tethe'alla moon sitting on the steps outside of Zelos' old mansion with Sheena at his side. "Why did I have to kill him Sheena?" Lloyd blurted out still staring at the stars. Sheena began to fiddle uncomfortably with the pink bow around her waist. How was she supposed to answer a question like that?

They had become really close friends, but what to do now in this situation, Sheena had no clue. "Well," she began searching for the right words to say. "It's just what you had to do Lloyd." Lloyd shook his head. "I never expected it to be Zelos though." Sheena turned to Lloyd trying to get him to look her straight in the eye.

"I think everything happens for a reason you know? And that you were meant to have that battle with him." Her gaze shifted from Lloyd up to the stars again. "Why didn't you want me to save you at the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd asked his eyes finally meeting her own. Sheena stuttered a moment before speaking clearly.

"Well, you really needed to find Colette and save her and she's more important and if you wasted just five minutes trying to save me something horrible might have happened to her and to you!" Lloyd laughed slightly. "You dork," he said. "You're all really important to me. If something happened to any of you I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

He stood up and held a helping hand to her. "We've got a dinner party to attend." He said gesturing for her to head inside. She took his hand warmly and followed him inside. "Hurry, we have to get dressed in about an hour because the dinner party will start then." The two scurried up the steps into their separate rooms preparing for the party at hand.

Lloyd was last to leave the house. He descended the stairs and stepped into the building next to the mansion. The secretary looked up from scribbling down something on a piece of paper and turned her attention to Lloyd. "Um excuse me?" she asked getting Lloyd's attention.

"Lloyd Irving?" she questioned. He nodded his head and she continued. "Some one is waiting on the terrace for you." She stated looking back down at her paper. Lloyd walked into the dining room speaking with all of the guests telling them of the chosen's tragedy. An hour of just mingling with his friends Lloyd decided to ascend the stairs up to the terrace to meet with his mystery guest.

Sheena heard Lloyd step up behind him. She turned around to face him. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun and strands of hair fell down in front of her face. Her form was gorgeous. She wore an all maroon outfit that squeezed her body perfectly and she had a semi body suit kind of outfit.

It stopped mid thigh with boots reaching up slightly above her knees. Her face was loaded with make up and her nails were painted to match her clothes. "Sheena, you're actually in girl clothes!" Lloyd exclaimed astonished. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him. "Yeah it's a little uncomfortable though." She said fiddling with her light black hair.

Sheena laughed and then finally asked. "Do I look okay?" Lloyd nodded his head. "You look great!" Lloyd exclaimed meaning every word of it. "Thank you and you look handsome." She stated to Lloyd's nobleman outfit. "When you say it, it sounds kinda embarrassing." Lloyd laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Looks like you lost your cool mode." Sheena said laughing even more. "Well, I was never really good at it." He replied smiling gratefully to her. "Now, let's go down and get something to eat I'm starving!" Lloyd said taking her hand and forcing her to go back down with him. "But I don't want anyone to see-," Lloyd urged Sheena to come down with her.

"Stupid Lloyd..." She said grasping his hand back in return.

_(Authors Note: Okay I'm a little stumped but I'll think of something. Really short just because I thought I'd just get things started so yeah… well Read and Review!)_

_(D eyes)_


	2. Talks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia so sorry!**

(_Authors Note: Okay this one will be just a little longer. This was my favorite SheenaxLloyd part of the game! It was their "moment" in Flanoir so I thought I would just bring it back and change the story line around a bit ya know? Alright well wish me luck!)_

Chapter 2: Talks in Flanoir

After the dinner party they began their journey the following morning. They hopped on their Rheirds and flew over to the tiny ice land. They landed gracefully and headed over to the Ice Temple. "Now, what did they say about those Celsius tears again?" Raine asked her gaze shifting from the temple to the city of Flanoir.

"I don't remem-remem…" Lloyd stopped and let a huge sneeze! "…Oh great now he's sick!" Genis said as Lloyd sneezed again. "Let's just take him to Flanoir to get treated." Raine suggested. They put off their journey…yet AGAIN to treat Lloyd to his illness.

Later that night after they divided the rooms Lloyd sat cross legged across from Kratos. It was still hard for him to believe that he was his father. _Kratos…That explains why he never looked at me with angry eyes and he was always telling me not to die no matter what._ Lloyd thought looking up from his sword to face Kratos.

Kratos looked up at Lloyd, _probably thinking the same thing I am. _Lloyd thought. A smile tugged at Kratos lips.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it? Come on in." Lloyd replied to the knock. Sheena stepped into the door of their room. "Hey, do you have a sec?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. "Sheena, what's up?" Lloyd asked. "Wanna come outside with me? It's snowing and it's really pretty?" She asked him; too shy to look him straight in the eyes.

"Sure!" He replied grabbing a warm coat and walking outside with her. Kratos sighed a deep sigh. Man this was hard. These people trusted him now. He couldn't blow his second chance…

They stood together on the balcony in front of the Inn. "Everyone's asleep." Sheena paused before continuing. "The world looks so peaceful when you stand here like this." Lloyd nodded his head. "Yeah," He agreed. "…even though up above us, Cruxis is planning its absurd Age of Lifeless Beings."

Sheena half laughed. "Lifeless beings…" her voice trailed off. "Do you think discrimination would really go away if everyone became lifeless beings?" Lloyd shook his head watching the snow fall as her spoke. "…I doubt it would." He said softly afraid to look Sheena in her eyes.

"Yeah I agree." She said finally gathering enough courage to look at Lloyd. "Mmm I'm human. But the people of Mizuho and the other humans of Tethe'alla have always had a gap separating them." She paused as an awkward silence fell over them. "Even inside Mizuho I always stood out." She half whispered to Lloyd breaking the silence.

"Maybe Mithos despises the blood of both races that course through his body." Lloyd suggested turning the other way to face the stars again. "Maybe so," Sheena replied. "I can kind of understand that, too." Lloyd had a puzzled look on his face. "Because you're from Mizuho?" he questioned focusing on Sheena. "Well," she began. "Since I can make pacts with summon spirits, I probably…" She was uncertain if she should continue.

"I probably have elves in my ancestry some where in the distant past." Sheena turned her gaze from the snow towards Lloyd. "Really" he asked taking a step closer to her. "Apparently, only those of elven blood can call forth Summon Spirits." She paused a moment and decided to explain herself a little more. "Not just magic, but also any technique uses mana of the natural world requires some elven blood to be flowing through you."

"…Then, Kratos and Zelos too…?" Lloyd questioned. "They might have some elven blood in them, too. Just like me." Sheena stated. "…I see." He replied letting it all soak in. "The instant I made the pact with Corrine people started to look at me differently. And I thought to myself, this is what it must be like for half-elves all the time."

"Did you…" Lloyd was hesitant to asking her. "…ever wish you were different." Sheena let a long sigh. "…I've lost count of the times I've wished it, especially since I caused the death of people in my village. But it's because I have this power that I met Corrine and all of you." Lloyd smiled at Sheena realizing what she meant.

"Yeah," he said excitedly feeling smart. "If you didn't have your summoning abilities, some one else might have come to kill Colette instead." Sheena nodded. "When I think about it that way, I think that everything a person possesses is important in some way." She ran her fingers across the ice on the railing.

"In other words, you have your summoning abilities because they're needed." Lloyd too looked into her eyes. "Yeah," Sheena nodded and took a step closer to Lloyd. Now they were only inches away. "My power, Colette's power, Raine and Genis' elven blood…" She paused speaking softer. "And everything you've received from your parents. They're all needed, and that's why they're here. We're all needed and that's why we're here."

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement. "I think you're right. I think that every single life has meaning."

"Me too," Sheena approved. "I've started thinking that way lately. And when I did it's like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders." Her voice became full of more excitement and relief from being able to tell him this. "To know that's okay just to be alive."

Sheena became rather shy and embarrassed about her sudden outburst. "…you know?" she asked trying to save herself a little. "Well, yeah that's a given isn't it?" Lloyd asked wondering how she could think that way. She laughed slightly. "It wasn't a given for me. I failed in my duties and ran from making pacts. I always thought of myself as a burden"

Her eyes began to swell up in tears. "I see." Lloyd replied. Sheena shook her head fighting back tears. "But after seeing you say exactly what you mean, not holding anything back, time and time again, I started to think that maybe I could just…" Sheena let out a slight snort as if it were a no brainer. "…be myself"

"Really, I don't quite get it." Lloyd had a confused look on his face. "Really," Sheena replied. "I think I started to think that way because you live your life in such earnest!" Sheena's eyes grew wide. Lloyd rubbed that back of his neck. "Heh, I think that's a compliment." Sheena giggled flirty.

"Ahh…I wish Mithos could feel that too." Sheena said quietly. "Mithos…" Lloyd whispered bitterly. "If he lived his life as earnestly as you do, maybe he wouldn't be able to snuff out the lives of those who are trying just as hard to live." Lloyd shook his head. "…I don't know if we can get that across to him or not, but I'm going to fight him…For the sake of creating a world where we can live our lives the way WE want to."

He felt confident about the battles ahead of him. "Are you planning to make the next move?" Sheena asked. "Yeah," Lloyd agreed "I don't see the situation improving by letting Cruxis go about their merry way." Sheena seemed relieved about what Lloyd suggested. "I agree. I don't like just sitting around and waiting to see what happens."

"Right…" Sheena agreed. Lloyd laughed. "You and I think a lot, Sheena! I think we can become great friends." Sheena turned the other way. "…Great…friends…" Lloyd looked disappointed. "Oh, you-you don't want to?" Sheena rolled her eyes. "Ugh…Idiot," Lloyd was taken back.

She sighed. Lloyd took one step in closer towards her. She took another one. The gap between them filling slowly, her eyes began to clothes; his eyes began to close.

_(Author's Note: I took most of it from the game, but that's cool! So cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUUNNNN)_

_ Love the D eye_


	3. Two kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia but if I make up any characters…then their mine…**

(_Authors Note: This has some Sheeloyd fluff and some Kraine as well!)_

Chapter 3: Two kiss scenes in one chapter!

Raine knocked on the door to Kratos and Lloyd's room. She was hoping that they would have some extra towels for her and Genis to use. Raine heard the sound of running water. She knocked a little harder when the door creaked open. _Well I might as well just let myself in. I'll be in and out before they even notice._

She stepped inside the room being careful to walk around the scattered clothes all over the floor. The sound of water stopped and at the same moment Raine stopped. "Now where did they put the extra towels…?" she asked aloud. The professor heard a door open behind her.

"Don't mind me," she said her back turned to the person in the door way. "I was just hoping you and Kratos would let me and Genis use some of your towels." Kratos walked into the room, scrubbing a towel in his hair attempting to dry it. Ranie began to stand up, "Hey, hey, hey…!" she heard Kratos voice. "…N-no need to turn around." He said as he tried to stop her.

Raine's face grew bright red. There Kratos stood before her, with just a towel around his waist and crimson colored cheeks. He grasped his hand tightly around the rim of his dark blue towel. Skin color returned to his face, "Um, you need towels you said?" he asked.

Raine regained her self. "Uh, yeah I guess they forgot to give me and Genis some towels in our room!" She laughed slightly. "This is kind of awkward isn't it?" Kratos asked her rather embarrassed at his current estate. "Yeah, it is…" she replied quietly, trying to shift her gaze off of Kratos.

It was tough though, because never in her life had she seen such a figure in a man. His red hair plastered to his face, his deep dark eyes staring deep into hers. His muscles seemed gigantic. Raine's eyes scanned his body stopping where Kratos' hand held his towel.

She blushed again and laughed. "Oh, the towels…!" Kratos exclaimed. He went back into the bathroom and rummaged through the cupboards below the sink finding a few towels for them. He came back into the room to find Raine sitting on his bed. She was waiting patiently for him to come back.

"Here Raine, you can have our extras." Kratos said handing two towels her. She stood up and took the towels from his hands. "Thank you…" she replied, her voice trailing off. Raine gasped, seeing a dark blood colored scar across Kratos's chest. She lightly brushed her hand across and watched as he pulled back and winced in pain.

"What happened?" she asked curiously. "I was injured in a fight." Raine nodded her head understanding his problems. She shook her head. "If you weren't so ignorant in battle, then maybe you wouldn't get hurt so severely!" Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Let me help you," Raine suggested, placing her hands on Kratos and moving him closer. His bare chest touched her clothes. He felt her silk clothes sweep across his bare skin. He closed his eyes at its touch. She reluctantly let go of him and pulled out a special gel from her bag. "Let me put it on!" Raine placed the cold wet gel from her hands across his scar. "I wish you would have told me earlier."

Raine smiled at him and shyly Kratos turned the other way and cleared his throat. "Thanks…" he replied to her smile. His eyes met hers with her hands resting gently on his chest, trying to make sure that she wouldn't hurt him. His arms roamed around finally placing them softly around her waist.

He pulled her closer to him. His gaze softened, as did hers. Their lips drew closer. KNOCK, KNOCK! Raine jumped back from him and scurried over the door. "Uh, who is it?" she asked as she opened the door. "Raine," Regal asked confusedly. "I thought this was Kratos's room?"

The door opened wider revealing Kratos in a towel. Regal's eyes expanded. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked, as he stared directly at Kratos in a towel. "No, it's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed defensively. "Really, it's not!" Raine added from her point of view.

"Thanks for the towels, but I think I'm gonna go now!" Raine said, scampering out of the room. "So," Regal began with a sly look in his eyes. "I came to talk to you about…" he paused suddenly and squinted as though he were thinking about what to say next. "…about our training." He finished.

Kratos looked at him in disbelief. He knew something was up, but he just didn't know what it was. He strutted over to his clothes and took them into the bathroom, still talking through the door to Regal. "I know that's why you're not here." Kratos replied shouting through the door. Regal laughed, "I heard you and some woman when I was walking by your room."

"So, what's the real deal between you and Raine?" He asked revealing the fact that he was being nosey. Kratos pulled on a pair of pants and nearly fell on his butt trying to respond. "N-nothing why?" he grunted out. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his shirt on the floor.

"Oh, come on," Regal complained. "Oh come on what?" Kratos asked with a small smirk tugging at his lips. "You and Raine were alone in your room! Something must have happened!" Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened!" he said defensively. Suddenly another knock was heard at the door.

Regal and Kratos jumped at the loud noise. This time Regal decided to answer the door. Raine appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you guys again, but I left my bag with our supplies in here." Regal nodded his head respectfully. "Don't worry I was on my way out anyways." He stopped in the door way and winked at Kratos.

The door shut behind Regal. Kratos walked over to her little bag and handed it to her. "Listen, about a little while ago…" he began. "It must have been uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry." He apologized to her. "It's okay, I'm just sorry that we didn't finish our talk." She looked down at the floor

"Don't be sorry..." He smiled seductively to her. Suddenly a stir came over him. He cupped Raine's chin in his hand making her look into his eyes. Their eyes met, his gaze softened. Again their lips moved in closer. The gap between them separating, Raine closed her eyes, Kratos closed his eyes.

_I'm about to kiss a traveling mercenary and Lloyd's-! _Abruptly their lips convened with Raine forgetting all about it. Her soft tender lips gently pressing against his. Kratos pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. Raine's hands wandered up and held his neck. KNOCK KNOCK!

_(Authors Note: HAHAHA now you have to wait to see what happened to Sheena and Lloyd Whom I promise will be in the next chapter! I love ya'll but I was dying to make you wait! Lol sorry! Love ya)_

_The D eyes_


End file.
